Paige's Secret
by BynnStarBright
Summary: Paige gets hurt while the four girls are vanquishing demons, but she refuses to tell her sisters because she feels she is a hand full. The discussion back fires on her leaving her in critical condition and her sisters a wreck.
1. Chapter 1

Note: In this story all four sisters are alive: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. This story takes place around season seven. By this time in the series the elders have already stripped Leo of his powers. Since Prue was alive, Paige is closest to her.

* * *

The four sisters all were in the attic as Phoebe was reading aloud from the book.

"The Hellspawn demon can shimmer and throw high voltage fire and energy balls." Phoebe said.

The demon killed two innocents and the girls just wanted to get him out of the way. Piper handed a piece of the demons clothes to Prue. Prue began to scry for him. The crystal landed on an ally not far from the manor. Phoebe grabbed a basic vanquishing potion and went over to Paige along with Prue and Piper. They all held hands and Paige orbed them to the ally. They all looked around, then suddenly from behind a fire ball shot at the girls.

"Look out!" Prue yelled. Her and Phoebe dove out of the way.

The fire ball grazed Piper on the arm barley put the force pushed her to the ground.

"Piper!" Paige yelled and ran to her.

The demon shimmered to Paige throwing her behind a dumpster and shimmered following her. He bent down to Paige covering her mouth and shot a high voltage energy right into Paige's thigh, then he shimmered away back to the girls. Prue kicked the demon to the ground and Phoebe threw the potion at him and he blew up. The girls ran to Piper helping her up. Prue looked at Pipers arm.

"Its not that bad." Piper said

"Hey, where's Paige?" Prue asked.

"Paige?!" Phoebe yelled.

Paige groaned in pain as she struggled to get up, she had black pants on so the blood streaming out of her leg wasn't noticeable. Paige slightly limped back to the girls as a group of teens and adults began to enter the ally.

"Hey are you limping?" Prue asked looking at Paige.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Piper said motioning to the people coming.

The three all held onto Paige as she orbed them back to the manor.

"Piper are you okay?" Paige said looking at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little graze." Piper responded.

"We should go clean that up." Phoebe said as she took Piper into the kitchen and Prue followed.

Paige looked at them leave then gripped her leg and had a look of pain on her face. She struggled up the stairs and into the bathroom, closing, and locking the door. She slipped off her pants gently throwing them on the floor she cleaned up her wound, it was deep. Paige prayed that it would just eventually heal on its own so she didn't have to tell her sisters, Piper thought she was a screw up as she was this would just make it worse. She got the first aid kit and wrapped several layers of gaze around her thigh. When she was done she threw away all the bloody towels and put away the first aid kit away, she picked up her pants and ran into her room she shared with Prue, they each had there own bed and stuff. Paige threw her bloody pants under her bed and put on another pair that looked almost the same.

Downstairs Phoebe cleaned off some dry blood that was on Piper's arm and put some gaze around her arm.

"Now where's Paige." Prue said and called for her.

"Paige!" Prue yelled up the stairs.

Paige limped down the stairs but pushed her self to walk normal when she walked into the kitchen. Paige went right to the table sitting down.

"Sorry." Paige said.

"What were you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Just looking in the book at the demon." Paige responded.

"Oh okay." Phoebe said.

It was late so Phoebe and Prue went up to bed while Piper cleaned up the kitchen Paige went into the living room watching some TV. About an hour later it was around midnight Piper turned the light off in the kitchen and went into the living room stopping looking over at Paige. Piper went over to Paige.

"Paige?" Piper said.

Paige jumped and looked at Piper.

"Sorry, I'm going up to bed, don't stay up to late." Piper said ruffling Paige's hair.

Paige nodded and turned the TV off while Piper headed up the stairs. Paige followed but about halfway up the stairs her leg lost feeling and gave out and Paige fell onto the stairs, she winced in pain.

"Paige!" Piper said as loudly she could in a whisper not wanting wake Prue and Phoebe.

"What happened, are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Ye-ah.. I'm ok-ay.. I just tripped.." Paige said her voice was kind of shaky.

Piper helped Paige stand up and looked at her.

"Get some rest." Piper said going upstairs with Paige.

When Piper went into her room she whispered to herself.

"God, she just has to make everything difficult." Then she got changed into her pajamas and got in bed with Leo by her side.

Paige limped into her room and got into her pajamas then got into her bed under the covers falling asleep almost immediately. The next morning Prue woke up and she yawned and stretched. She got out of her bed and got changed then went over to Paige smiling at her little sister asleep. She then walked downstairs and Phoebe was dressed for work drinking coffee.

"Morning Phoebe." Prue said.

"Morning Prue." Phoebe said back.

"I have to go to work, see you later." Phoebe said heading for the door.

As she did Piper and Leo came downstairs.

"Morning Phoebe, have a good day at work." Piper said as Phoebe was rushing out the door

"Thanks." Phoebe said.

Piper and Leo walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Prue." Leo said.

Prue smiled at Leo and Piper, sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee reading the paper.

It was around eleven o'clock when Paige finally woke up and stumbled down stairs into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Well good morning sleepy head" Prue said.

Paige moaned as she was tired and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You slept long enough" Piper said with a sarcastic tone.

Paige smirked at her leaning against the counter.

"Oh Paige you have a stain on your pants." Piper said motioning towards the red tinted stain on Paige's pajama pants.

"Oh thanks." Paige said trying to stay calm knowing what it was.

Paige set her coffee down and rushed upstairs into the bathroom, locking the door.

She took her pajamas off throwing them in the hamper. Paige also took the gaze off her leg it was covered in blood and threw it in the trash. She wrapped her leg in new gaze and strapped it tight. She went into her room changing into black sweat pants and a white tank top. Paige then went downstairs and lied down on the couch. Leo left to go to the store to pick up some groceries, while Prue and Piper went upstairs to clean up. Prue went in her and Paige's room to change their sheets and Piper went her room. When Prue was done with her bed she went over to Paige's bed pulling off her comforter. Prue looked down at Paige's sheets confused as there was slightly dried blood on them.

"Piper! Come in here please." Prue yelled for her.

"What is it." Piper asked as she walked in the room and over to Prue.

Prue pointed to Paige's bed.

"What is that? Blood?" Piper asked.

"Yeah I think so, did Paige get hurt yesterday?" Prue asked.

"No, no I don't think so." Piper responded.

Prue quickly changed Paige's sheets and her and Piper went downstairs and over to Paige.

"Paige?" Piper said.

"Yeah?" Paige said.

"Um Paige we found some blood on your sheets, is everything okay?" Prue asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the positive reviews. Note: In this story Paige takes gymnastics, just for a hobby to make things a little more interesting.

* * *

"Wait, what?" Paige asked and shook her head like she didn't hear a thing Prue just asked.

"Are you okay..? Why was there blood on your bed?" Prue asked again.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. When I fell yesterday I cut my knee, it must have got on my sheets." Paige responded to Prue not sounding that convincing.

"Wait you fell?" Prue asked looking at Piper then back to Paige.

"I just tripped, nothing to worry about.." Paige responded and lied down on the couch.

Prue sighed and went into the kitchen with Piper.

"She's not convincing me.." Prue said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"She's lying.." Prue answered.

Piper looked down and began to clean up the kitchen from breakfast. Paige fell asleep on the couch. When she woke up it was about seven o'clock at night. Paige stumbled upstairs to the bathroom, she fell back against the wall she was dizzy. Paige has almost lost three pints of blood, she put her hand that was trembling over her leg. Paige washed her face trying to wake up some. She went downstairs into the kitchen, Phoebe was home and Piper and Prue were there too. Phoebe and Piper were sitting at the table and Prue was standing at the counter. Paige came in yawning and got a glass of water.

"Well good morning sunshine." Prue said smiling at Paige.

Paige smiled. Phoebe looked at Paige, Piper just got done telling her what happened. Paige took a drink of water and her face suddenly turned very pale.

"Paige?" Phoebe said watching her face change.

Paige's eyes closed as she passed out collapsing on the floor.

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled rushing to her.

"Oh my god.." Pure said kneeling down the next to Paige.

Piper got up standing over them. Paige's face got more paler and her head fell from one side to another as she started to wake up. Prue gently lifted Paige up pulling her so her head was resting in Prue's lap. Paige groaned a little and she lifted her hand covering her eyes.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"What..happened.." Paige groaned out.

"You collapsed sweetie.." Prue answered.

"Of course.." Paige said moving her hand away from her eyes and they slowly opened.

"Come on lets go into the living room." Prue said, helping Paige sit up.

Phoebe stood up grabbing Paige's hands helping her to her feet. Piper grabbed a hold of Paige keeping her balanced. Paige placed her hand on her forehead while Prue stood up. Piper supported Paige and helped her into the living room, Phoebe and Prue followed. Paige sat down on the couch and Piper sat on the edge of the coffee table across from her. Phoebe sat down next to Paige and Prue walked to the back of the couch leaning forward on it.

"Paige what happened, are you okay.." Prue asked.

"I don't know what happened.. Everything just went black." Paige answered.

Piper leaned forward placing her hands on Paige's and a chill went threw Piper because Paige's hands were freezing. Piper grabbed a blanket putting it around Paige's shoulders.

"You haven't had anything to eat today.. Maybe you just need something in your system." Piper suggested.

"I'm not really hungry." Paige said.

"Well I will just get you a snack, you need to have ad least something to eat." Piper said.

Piper then got up heading to the kitchen motioning for Prue and Phoebe to follow. When the three got in the kitchen Piper placed her hand on the counter leaning on it while Phoebe sat at the table looking at her sisters.

"I don't know what's up with her but her hands were freezing, it gave me chills, and she was only a little warm so I don't know what is up." Piper said to them.

"Well what do you think is wrong?" Phoebe asked looking at Piper than Prue.

"I don't know but if she gets any worse, I will take her to the doctors." Prue said with a sign crossing her arms.

"What about her gymnastics lesson tomorrow?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't think she should go.." Piper responded.

"Yeah me either but that's Paige's decision, if she feels okay tomorrow then maybe." Prue added.

Piper got some food and put it on a plate, taking it into Paige, and setting it down on the table. Paige was curled up in the blanket on the couch watching TV. Piper turned and took a few steps then stopped looking back at Paige.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

Paige nodded not looking at Piper, she looked down from the TV instead. Piper signed a little and went back to the kitchen. Leo walked in the back door and Piper went and hugged him. Phoebe and Prue smiled at him. A little while later Paige came into the kitchen with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her eyes were lazy and she looked exhausted.

"I'm going to go up to bed." Paige said.

"Ok sweetie goodnight." Phoebe said and hugged Paige.

Prue kissed Paige's head and smiled at her.

"Night." Prue said.

Piper half smiled at Paige then looked at the ground. Paige looked at Piper then left and went upstairs. Paige went into her room and changed into her pajamas and got into her bed falling asleep. The girls came up a little later. When Prue came in the room she went over to Paige smiling down at her. Prue then went to bed. The next morning Phoebe was up first then Prue. When Prue went downstairs Phoebe was just leaving like yesterday. They said goodbye to each other and Phoebe headed off to work. It was around ten and Piper came downstairs yawning.

"Morning Piper." Prue said sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Piper said back.

"Paige awake?" Prue asked.

"I didn't check, but the door was still closed so probably." Piper answered.

It was around two in the afternoon and Paige still wasn't awake.

"I'm going to go check on Paige and wake her up." Piper said to Prue who was watching TV.

Piper quietly went into Prue and Paige's room and sat on the edge of Paige's bed shaking her gently. Paige didn't even stir.

"Paige?" Piper said and ran her fingers threw Paige's hair shaking her again.

Paige's head fell from side to side and she moaned a little. Paige rubbed her face and pushed her self up to a slight sitting position. When Paige opened her eyes they were lifeless and a little blood shot, her face was pale and looked unhealthy.

"Are you feeling okay?" Piper asked while putting the back of her hand on Paige's cheek then forehead.

Paige nodded and muttered out "I'm fine." her voice was a little raspy because she just woke up.

"What time is it? Can I go to gymnastics later?" Paige asked rubbing her eyes.

"Its around two, and I think you should skip it this time.." Piper answered pushing Paige's hair behind her ear.

"Wow, its late." Paige said then yawned frowning when she was done.

"Yeah come downstairs after you change, I will make you something to eat." Piper said and left the room.

When Paige got out of bed she couldn't really stand on her leg it was numb. Paige limped to the bathroom changing her gaze. Paige looked in the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of morphine taking a few pills, she put the bottle back. The pain in Paige's leg soon went away, she got dressed and headed downstairs.

"How are you feeling Paige?" Prue asked when Paige came downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the positive reviews and notes and thank you guys for reading! :) Sorry it took me a little longer to write this chapter, I have been busy the last few days. Sorry if you guys don't understand all the gymnastic moves I mention in this chapter. I tried to keep it simple. And I'm sorry I have been spelling the word gauze like "gaze" I didn't realize it auto corrected it self.

* * *

"I'm fine." Paige said while picking up a strawberry to eat from the plate Piper put down in front of her.

Prue nodded and went back to typing on her laptop. Paige ate a little more on her plate then left going up stairs to change into clothes to practice her gymnastics. Paige changed into grey leggings and a white tank top. She went back downstairs into the basement because that was the space with the most room. Piper came back into he kitchen and frowned at Paige's plate because she had barely ate anything.

"Why does no one in this family like my food? I thought Paige was the one member who did." Piper asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure she does Piper, she just went down to practice and if you have to much food in your stomach while you bending and jumping around, well you know what will happen." Prue said smiling.

Piper rolled her eyes and cleared Paige's plate, putting the plate in the sink. Down in the basement Paige was stretching to do her tricks. She went into a backbend holding it for a few seconds before coming up. Paige went into a handstand bending her legs into double stag and walking around on her hands. She did a couple back handsprings and a back tuck. Soon after this Paige went upstairs, she was sweaty and breathing really heavily from everything she did. She was heading to the fridge to get a drink of water when a demon shimmered in.

"Prepare to die witch." The demon said in a deep voice and shot two fire balls at Paige.

The first fireball missed Paige but the force shot her against the wall behind the counter, and she dodged the other one.

"Prue! Piper!" Paige yelled struggling to get up.

When Prue and Piper rushed in the demon shot a fire ball at the wall near Prue pushing her to the ground. Prue waved her hand at the demon her he shot against the wall. Piper blew him up and helped Prue up. Paige was pushing on the counter for support to stand up. After Prue got up she went to Paige putting her hand on Paige's arm.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked.

Paige nodded coughing she was out of breath. Prue rubbed Paige's back as Paige got a drink of water.

"Do you know why he would be after you?" Piper asked.

"No, he just showed up." Paige said shaking her head after she swallowed.

Paige was leaning against the counter with Prue by her side as Piper looked down puzzled.

"Paige lets go upstairs and you can change while I check the book, Prue can you call Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, sure." Prue said.

Paige and Piper went upstairs, Paige went into her room closing the door, while Piper when up to the attic.

Piper went over to the book flipping threw it looking for the demon. Paige was getting undressed from the clothes she practiced her gymnastics in. She put on a pair of black sweat pants and a white lose fitting tank top. She put her hair up into a messy bun. Piper picked up the book heading down the attic steps looking at the page. Paige was sitting slowly down on her bed placing a hand on her forehead she was dizzy, as Piper walking in and sat down next to Paige.

"I think I found the demon, his name is Creo, he is a low level demon who fears The Triad. Piper said looking down at the book.

Paige closed her eyes as they were partially covered by her hand. Piper put her hand under Paige's chin and gently pushed her head up and Paige opened her eyes.

"Paige your eyes are dilated." Piper said.

"Yeah, I just got kind of dizzy." Paige said.

Piper kept looking at Paige's eyes. Paige blinked looking away.

"So what about the demon..?" Paige asked.

"Um just another low leveled demon trying to kill us for power probably." Piper answered.

Paige nodded and rubbed the top of her legs standing up walking out of the room downstairs. When Paige got downstairs Phoebe was walking in the door, they greeted each other with a hug and walked into the kitchen, Prue was picking some stuff up that fell from when the demon attacked. Piper sighed thinking for a moment then took the book back upstairs. She started to head back downstairs.

"You could have called me, I would have come home." Phoebe said.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, just another stupid little demon." Paige said back trying to end the conversation.

"It could have been a big deal if he would have hurt you, why didn't you use your powers?" Prue joined in a little angry.

"I don't know.. I'm sorry.." Paige said and looked down.

By this time Piper was standing behind the wall leaning against it listening to the conversation.

"Don't be sorry, just, you could have been hurt." Prue said.

Phoebe looked at Paige with a concerned look, while Paige was trying to avoid eye contact with both of them. Piper went into the conservatory and sat down on the little outdoor wicker couch. The three soon came in and Phoebe sat down next to Piper, Prue sat down in the chair, and Paige leaned in the door way. Phoebe and Prue were talking and Piper joined in every now and then, but she was mostly watching Paige. Paige was switching her weight from one leg to another about every 20 seconds as she was looking up and down and fidgeting around. The morphine Paige took earlier was wearing off and Paige's leg was starting to hurt badly again and Paige was trying to avoid it. A few minutes later Paige just headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe yelled as Paige was heading up the stairs.

"Upstairs, where does it look like I'm going?" Paige yelled back.

"Ugh, she's so difficult sometimes." Phoebe said then went back to her conversation with Prue.

Paige went upstairs into the bathroom and took another pill and washed her face. It was around six o'clock at night and Paige was already really tired. Paige headed back downstairs. Piper was in the kitchen making popcorn when Phoebe walked up to Paige.

"Do you want to watch a movie with us?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"Sure." Paige said and followed Phoebe into the living room.

Paige sat down in the small loveseat tucking her legs underneath herself and Phoebe sat on the couch with Prue, and Piper came in and sat down with Phoebe and Prue. Leo walked in a few minutes later sitting in the other small loveseat opposite to Paige. About a half and hour into the movie Paige fell asleep curled up on the loveseat. A little while later Phoebe nudged Prue smiled and motioned towards Paige.

"Oh let her sleep." Piper said quietly.

Every now and then Paige would stir from the noises. Piper got up and walked over to Wyatt who was playing in his play pen because it was still early.

"Hey buddy can you orb your Aunty Paige up to her bed?" Piper asked Wyatt.

Wyatt smiled and nodded orbing Paige up to her bed and he orbed back to his play pin. Piper sat back down on the couch. When the movie was over Leo picked up Wyatt taking him to bed and the three sisters came up shortly after changing and going to sleep. The next day was Saturday so all the girls slept in and Phoebe didn't have to go to work. Prue got up first, she went into the bathroom taking a shower. When she was done she changed and went downstairs making coffee and eating some fruit for breakfast. Piper then got up showering, changing and went downstairs.

"Good morning." Prue said to Piper who walked in the kitchen as Prue was pouring coffee.

"Morning." Piper said back and picked up one of the coffee cups, taking a sip of coffee.

Phoebe got up around ten and took a shower. She changed and headed downstairs into the kitchen pouring herself some coffee.

"Paige still not up? Its like eleven." Phoebe said.

"Paige awake at eleven? Are you kidding me she got up like a two in the afternoon the last few days." Prue said to Phoebe.

"And that was just because Piper woke her up." Prue added while reading the paper." Prue added.

"Really? That's strange, wonder what's up with her." Phoebe said.

Prue shrugged.

"What about you missy, your very quiet. Spill it what do you know." Phoebe said to Piper who was looking at the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, you guys are so sweet :) Anyways I do realize I made a few mistakes in that last chapter I apologize and I will try to post more often. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter.

* * *

"Its nothing, just yesterday when I woke Paige up she didn't look to good, she might just be getting sick or something." Piper said.

"Oh I hope not." Phoebe said standing next to Prue who was sitting.

Later that day around the same time yesterday. Prue went upstairs to wake Paige up. Prue quietly went into herself and Paige's room sitting down next to Paige on her bed and lightly shook Paige. Paige didn't even flinch.

"Paige? Time to get up." Prue said shaking Paige a little more.

Paige still didn't stir. Paige fell unconscious in her sleep because of her leg.

"Paige!?" Prue said a little loudly shaking her trying to wake up.

Prue shook Paige harder. Finally Paige's eyes squeezed tight together and her legs moved some. Prue sighed in relief, pushing some hair off of Paige's face. Paige pushed herself up to a sitting position, stretching, then rubbing her eyes.

"Morning missy." Prue said smiling messing up Paige's hair.

Paige groaned sticking her tongue out at Prue. Prue smiled and stood up walking towards the door.

"We are all downstairs, if you need anything." Prue said and left the room.

Paige threw the blanket off her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Paige rubbed her thigh and had a look of pain on her face. She pushed herself up limping into the bathroom. She took a few pills and looked at her leg, the bleeding in her leg mostly stopped. She wrapped her leg again in gauze and took a shower. She got dressed when she was done and fixed her hair putting on a little make-up. Paige walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were at.

"Hey, you hungry?" Piper asked Paige.

"No, I'm good." Paige said sitting down next to Phoebe at the table who was typing on her laptop.

Phoebe smiled at Paige. Prue came and leaned against the table next to Paige ruffling her hair.

Most of the day went by pretty fast Paige just helped Piper and Prue clean up the house a little and they all took breaks every now and then and sat around and talked. Leo walked in the door carrying Wyatt and Leo walked into the living room and set Wyatt down. Wyatt smiled holding his teddy bear.

"Hey buddy." Piper said smiling and picked Wyatt up.

Prue and Paige smiled at Wyatt. Wyatt looked at Paige weird, he sensed something as off with her. Prue glanced at Paige with a questioning look. Paige looked away then at the ground. Leo and Piper took Wyatt up to bed.

"Uh, Paige?" Prue asked.

"Yeah?" Paige answered.

"What was up with that." Prue asked.

Paige shook her head and looked away standing up.

"I don't know.." Paige said.

"I'm getting tired, I'm going to go up to bed." Paige added and looked down.

Prue nodded and kissed Paige's head going into the kitchen with Phoebe. Paige headed upstairs.

"Man that girl just always wants to sleep." Prue said to Phoebe getting a drink from the fridge.

Phoebe smiled typing her column.

"How's the column going?" Prue asked.

"Pretty well if I say so myself." Phoebe answered.

Paige went into her room and changed into her pajamas then went into the bathroom to wash her face. Piper walked by and stopped when she saw Paige in the bathroom. Piper leaned in the door way.

"Going to sleep already missy Paige?" Piper said.

"Yeah." Paige said turning off the sink water.

"Can you wake me up around eleven I have gymnastics at noon?" Paige asked Piper.

"Yeah sure, goodnight then." Piper said.

Paige smiled and messed up Piper's hair when she walked by going into her room. Piper blew the hair out of her face and fixed it, then went into her room with Leo closing the door.

Phoebe and Prue came up to bed about an hour later. Paige was already asleep, Piper and Leo where watching TV in there room. The next morning Prue was first to get up she changed and went downstairs, Phoebe, Piper, and Leo got up soon after that. They all went downstairs and Piper began to cook breakfast and make coffee. The four of them ate and talked. At eleven o'clock Piper went upstairs into Paige's room. Piper put her hand on Paige's shoulder and shook her some.

"Missy Paige time to get up." Piper said shaking her gently.

Paige groaned a little rubbing her eyes, slowly waking up. Piper went and turned the light on and went to leave the room.

"Wake up Paige, I will be downstairs." Piper said before leaving.

Paige stretched then rubbed her eyes sitting up. Paige got up and changed into black leggings and a white tank top, she went into the bathroom and put her hair in a ponytail and she took about five morphine pills. Paige went downstairs into the kitchen and greeted her sisters, Leo left for the store. Paige grabbed a granola bar and began to eat it.

"Prue can you drive me to gymnastics?" Paige asked.

"Yeah sure." Prue answered and got up from the table.

Paige got a water bottle from the fridge and smiled waved bye to Piper while hugging Phoebe, then heading for the door. Prue tossed Paige her jacket while she was putting hers on. Prue drove Paige to the gym and Paige got out when Prue pulled up front.

"Thanks." Paige said.

"No problem, call me when your done and I will pick you up." Prue said.

Paige nodded and went inside. She went over to the benches and took her jacket off setting done her bag, then she went and stretched. The coach called her team over and they lined up doing flip combos and such. A little while later the coach let everyone work on the tricks on there on. Paige was working on some backhand sprigs and tucks. The coach came over to Paige and asked to see her best trick. Paige did three back handsprings and a back tuck but she didn't land it. The coach asked her to do it one more time. She did but when she tried landing the back tuck everything went black and she lost her footing and landing hard on her back.

Paige's world started to spin as she covered her eyes as it felt like she just bounced off the hard floor. Paige's coach ran over to her helping her stand up and walked her over to the bench. Paige placed her hand on her forehead as everything began to stop spinning. Her coach handed her a water bottle and asked if she was okay. Paige nodded leaning against the wall behind the bench.

"I will call your sister to come get you, you should go home and rest." The coach said going to call Prue.

Paige closed her eyes trying to fade back to reality everything was still fuzzy and her back was hurting. Prue was at the library when Paige's coach called and she rushed out to her car driving to the gym. When Paige finally got a hold of herself she went into the bathroom splashing some water on her face. Prue soon came rushing into the gym she didn't see Paige anywhere so she went into the bathroom, Paige was leaning over the sink looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hey, your coach called me and said you fell.. Are you okay?" Prue asked walking over to Paige.

Paige looked down that at herself again water dripping down her face.

"I'm fine.." Paige said faintly.

"Can we just go home my head is pounding and my back hurts." Paige said before Prue could say anything.

"Yeah.." Prue said walking out of the bathroom with Paige.

Paige grabbed her stuff and they went out to the car and Prue drove them home. The whole five minute car ride was spent in silence and Paige not looking away from the window. Prue finally pulled in the drive way and Prue and Paige walked in the house together. Right after the two got gone putting their bags done and taking off their coats a demon shimmered in and shot an energy ball at Prue and Paige shooting them up against the door hard.

"Piper!" Prue yelled waving her hand at the demon as it shot against the wall.

Prue grabbed Paige's hand and yelled. "Orb! Orb! Orb!"

Paige did what Prue asked but before the orbs disappeared the orb faded out and Paige fell to the floor unconscious, while Prue landed on her feet watching Paige and she glanced at the demon standing up ready to shot another energy ball. Piper ran down the stairs and blew up the demon.

"Don't demons know who's house this is by now?!" Piper said angrily coming down the stairs unaware about Paige.

"Piper.." Prue said kneeling down by Paige.

Prue tried to find Paige's pulse it was slow and getting slower and she became very pale. Piper went over to them squatting down.

"Oh my god what happened..?" Piper asked looking at Paige.

Blood started drip from Paige's thigh onto the ground.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Prue said scared.

Piper and Prue got Paige up and got her into the car and Prue drove fast to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I'm sorry this one took so long too. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, and to answer some questions.

_**Lady Anne Boleyn: The elders all ready stripped him of his powers.**_

_**Eillibsniknej: Prue is 33, Piper is 31, Phoebe is 29, and Paige is 26.**_

_**Way: Like I said in before and if you read the intro to the first chapter, at this point in season seven the Elders have already stripped Leo of his powers. Sorry for the confusion.**_

I hope that answered your questions. :)

And to clear some things up I am not a doctor or a nurse or anything like that I simply just looked up some symptoms and found this, so if you don't know what something is just Google it, its not very hard to find, again I just tried to keep it as simple as possible.

* * *

Prue and Piper where sitting in the waiting room speechless as their baby sister was in surgery. Phoebe came rushing in and Prue stood up hugging her.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Phoebe asked worried.

"We don't know." Prue answered.

A few minutes later a doctor came out of Paige's room and went over to the three. They all stood up.

"Is Paige okay?" Phoebe asked.

"It turns out Paige has anemia." The doctor said.

"What? How?" Prue asked shocked.

"Her leg has been continuously bleeding for about a week, and she has lost about four pints of blood in all." The doctor said as Phoebe covered her mouth.

The three were speechless.

"I'm so sorry." The doctor said before walking away.

The three went into Paige's room and over to her bed. Paige was asleep. She was very pale and she just looked lifeless.

Prue pushed a piece of Paige's hair behind her ear, while Phoebe had tears streaming done her face and she held Paige's hand. The rest of the day the girls just stayed at the hospital sitting with Paige in hope she would wake up soon. She didn't wake up so the doctors just let her sleep threw the night and the girls went home because visiting hours were over. Phoebe and Prue were restless all night. Piper lay still most of the night speechless not knowing what to do or think, she finally fell asleep later in the night. The next morning Prue got up first around six she changed and went downstairs and got on the laptop researching everything she could on anemia. Piper and Phoebe got up around the same time and got changed, cleaning them self's up a little in the bathroom and headed downstairs.

"Morning Prue." Piper said.

Prue didn't really say anything she was focused on the computer.

"Did you eat yet?" Piper asked.

"Not hungry." Prue answered.

Phoebe made some coffee pouring it into three cups handing one to Piper and setting one down my Prue. Piper started to drink hers.

"Pheebs shouldn't you be heading off to work?" Prue asked.

"I'm not going today." Phoebe answered.

Prue closed the laptop.

"I'm going to the hospital, do you guys want to come." Prue asked.

"Yes." Phoebe answered.

Piper nodded and they all headed to the door putting their jackets one and heading out the door and Prue drove them to the hospital, parking, and they headed in and to Paige's room. The doctor was in her room writing on his clipboard.

"Did she wake up?" Prue asked.

"Not yet." He answered.

"Is she okay?" Phoebe looked down at her pale little sister.

"She has a slight fever from all the antibiotics we had to give her, but her body should fight it off." He answered Phoebe.

"How is her leg..?" Piper asked.

"The bleeding hasn't completely stopped yet, but we have the wound wrapped up. We took some blood and we will know more after we run some tests." He answered.

Piper nodded. The doctor left the room and Prue went over to Paige, she looked at the machine that Paige was hooked up to watching her heartbeat on the machine. Phoebe went and sat down. Most of the day the girls just stayed in Paige's room.

It was late afternoon, Piper was looking out the window, Phoebe was sitting down, and Prue was leaning against the wall.

"Come on Phoebe lets go get you something to eat, I can hear you stomach growling from over here." Prue said.

"I'm okay." Phoebe said.

"Come on." Prue said dragging Phoebe by her hand out of the room.

A few minutes later Paige's head fell from side to side and she moaned slightly. Piper turned and looked at Paige taking a few steps towards her.

"Paige?" Piper said.

Paige's eyes closed tight and she blinked a few times opening her eyes glancing at Piper confused. Piper went to Paige grabbing her hand.

"Hey sleepy head.." Piper said forcing a smile.

"What happened?" Paige asked her voice was tired and raspy.

"You collapsed.. You don't remember?" Piper asked.

"I remember being shot against the wall and Prue yelling for you, but after that I have to admit its a little hazy." Paige answered.

Paige coughed a little after she got done talking. Piper pushed a piece of Paige's hair behind her ear with the open hand she had.

"I'm busted right?" Paige said in a weak voice rubbing her thigh smiling a little.

Piper looked down at Paige's leg then back up at her, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah.." Piper said.

"Why didn't you tell us..?" Piper asked.

"I know you guys think I'm a screw up and I just didn't want to tell you guys.." Paige said looking down.

"Awe Paige.." Piper said while sitting down on the bed next to her.

"We don't think your a screw up." Piper added kissing Paige's head.

Paige leaned her head on Piper's shoulder squeezing her hand.

"I'm sorry." Paige said.

Prue and Phoebe came back in the room and they both smiled seeing Paige awake. Phoebe ran over to her, hugging her. Paige smiled some hugging her back then grabbed Prue's hand when she came over. The doctor came in and smiled at Paige.

"Well your finally up, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked looking at Paige.

"Tired.." Paige said in a raspy voice.

"The tests are almost done, then we can prescribe some antibiotics and you will be able to come home in a couple days." The doctor said then left the room.

Prue forced a smile down at Paige ruffling some of her hair. The three talked some while Paige was drifting in and out of sleeping. Soon the doctor came back in with papers and Paige woke up as Piper and Prue walked over to him, Phoebe stayed by Paige's side.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." The doctor said.

Prue and Piper looked at each other then Prue crossed her arms as her eye contact focused back on the doctor.

"What do you mean? Is she going to be okay?" Prue asked nervously.

"We'll it turns out Paige has over dosed on morphine which is very bad for her body considering the blood lose." The doctor answered.

Prue began to argue with the doctor, she was very upset and mad with what he said. Piper turned to Paige angry yelling asking why she would do that, and that she could have died. Then Piper started to argue with Prue and the doctor. Paige winced at her sisters fighting, she held her head. The machine that Paige was hooked up to began to beep rapidly because of Paige's heart rate increasing, she was becoming overwhelmed.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long I had some writers block and I was really busy.**

**BUT**

**I need to know from you guys do you want this story to have a happy ending or be more tragedy/upsetting ending.**

**Thanks please comment telling me what you guys think. **


End file.
